FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to circuit breakers with a magnetic trip assembly including an armature which is biased by a spring to form a gap with a fixed magnetic structure and which is attracted toward the fixed magnetic structure to trip the breaker by magnetic flux produced by abnormal current. In particular, the invention relates to circuit breakers having such a trip assembly which includes mechanisms for adjusting the spring bias and the gap to modify the level of current at which the breaker trips.